Quick Response (QR) codes are two dimensional black and white barcodes that encode information such as text and/or numbers. When a user scans a QR code with, for example, their mobile device, they may be presented with additional information such as a Universal Resource Locator of a website, a phone number, a name, etc. QR codes are increasingly being used for multiple purposes including, for example, advertising.